


From Best to worst in the blink of an eye

by Gamingtvwizard787



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ramsay's not crazy ( say whaaat)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamingtvwizard787/pseuds/Gamingtvwizard787
Summary: Theon was having a great birthday until a certain lover's ass of a father had to show up and ruin everything





	1. Waking up to the best birthday ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so no witch hunts about a normal Ramsay that's just the way I like writing him in my mind and now on AO3 or my poor writing skills again first fic so with that out of the way enjoy

When Theon woke up the first thing he noticed was warmth on the left but not the right he learned why when he opened his eyes and saw Ramsay above him.

"Good Morning Reeky." Said Ramsay .

 

"Morning Ramsay and what have I said about that name." Said Theon.

"Not my fault you forget to shower now and again." Retorted Ramsay.

"He has a point Theon dear." Said the third body in the bed.

"I thought you were on my side Jon." Said Theon shocked.

"Never said I wasn't" responded Jon.

Then without warning Ramsay rolled Theon over to where he was on top and Ramsay was underneath him

"Almost forgot happy birthday Reeky." Said Ramsay with a big smile on his face

"Oh yes happy birthday Theon love." Said Jon reaching up to give Theon a kiss

After that Theon wondered how the rest of his birthday was going to go if it started this... sweet


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon was having a great day so far until he saw the car he knew belonged to Ramsay's "father".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long for this chapter a lot of things happened like the holidays and New Years so I didn't have time to complete it but here is the conclusion of my first fic

Theon so far was having a wonderful bit with his boyfriends he could stand the coddling John and Ramsay were giving him even if it got a little excessive he was just happy they were there.

For some reason though Theon felt that something was wrong but it wasn't with his boyfriends no it was a weird feeling of fear that he didn't know why he had."Reeky do you want butter on your popcorn or just as it is." That pulled Theon out of his thoughts and responded to Ramsay with his usual,"Sure.", followed by Ramsay's,"Ok", and with that Theon snuggled back into Jon's side to continue watching the movie they decided to put on.

As the hours went by more fun was had but no matter what happened Theon couldn't shake that weird feeling but he finally understood his feeling when he saw that familiar black Jeep pull up in front of their house that he recognized as the car belonging to Ramsay's ass of a "father" now he remarried they had both said they were taking work off that day to spend time with him and no matter how much Theon said Ramsay should go to work because he knew that Jon's boss,Eddard, would understand but Theon knew Roose wouldn't but Ramsay would always respond with," If my father can't understand I want to spend the day with my two perfect boyfriends he can go fuck himself." Which made Jon chuckle and Theon respond with ok.

"Uh oh." Were the first words out of Jon's mouth,"You see him too." Responded Theon,"Yep." Jon said back,"What are you two looking at." Ramsay said noticing his two lovers weren't watching the movie,"Nothing." They both said in unison,"Yeah right you just look away from both of yours favorite movie and responded in a quite frankly creepy unison for nothing what is it?" 

Jon and Theon were going to responded when all of a sudden there were three loud knocks at the door,"Ill get it." Said Ramsay,"NO!" Said Theon and Jon in again a weird unison,"Why not?", Questioned Ramsay," Because is your ass of a father coming here because you didn't show up for work and I know and you know when you say you stayed home from work for Theon he'll call Theon names that make him cry and I'm frankly sick of dealing with him and seeing Theon Cry!" Said Jon

 

After he said that Ramsay's face turned from shock to anger quickly," I'm dealing with him right now." Said Ramsay almost completely through his teeth as he went towards the door swinging it open to reveal his father standing there arms crossed,"Ramsay Bolton Snow where the hell have you been all day you never showed up for work?!" Said Roose,"Well father I've been here with my boyfriends celebrating Reeky's birthday and the reason I didn't go to work cause I know your going to say I still could have come in is because I would have come home angry and stressed and possibly would have yelled at poor Reeky and before you call me,Jon,or Reek names because we all love each other either understand our relationship or leave." Said Ramsay which made Roose shocked that his "son" would talk to him like that

"Well I'll let you stay home with your horrid nasty son stealing inconsiderate lazy boyfriends that-" and before Roose could finish his sentence Ramsay punched him in the face because the one thing that Roose didn't hear that Ramsay did was Theon crying at what Roose was calling him and Jon," Get the hell out." Said Ramsay,"What did you say to me?" Questioned Roose," I said Get the HELL OUT RIGHT NOW!" Ramsay roared and for once Roose didn't respond back and instead just left and after he did Ramsay went over to Theon and joined Jon in comforting their perfect little boyfriend which made Theon make his birthday go from bad to perfect again which completed the cycle of good to bad to perfect in the blink of an eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad grammar and our poor layout slash story this is my first fic so I haven't perfected the art of writing the perfect one yet but I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
